1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating warning lamp assembled on a vehicle, and more particularly to an illuminating warning lamp with a light source for warning and a light source for illumination assembled within the same lamp socket, so as to simultaneously emit warning lights and illumination lights.
2. Related Art
Generally, a common vehicle utilizes several warning lamps and illumination lamps assembled on the periphery of the vehicle body when being used at night, for example, traveling or parking beside the road for a while at night. The warning lamps are provided for being viewed by a driver of a vehicle there behind, so that the driver keeps alert; whereas the illumination lamps are used for illuminating the road to ensure the safety of the vehicle when being used at night.
However, since the usage and irradiation direction of the warning lights are different from that of the illuminating lights, the required luminance also varies accordingly. Generally, the warning light is irradiated toward the rear. In order to avoid directly irradiating the driver of the approaching vehicle there behind to blur the driver's vision, the luminance of the warning lights is low and the color thereof is mostly read, yellow and the like, so as to enable the driver of the approaching vehicle there behind to see the warning lights of the front vehicle at a certain distance away and to make corresponding responses in advance. The illumination lights are used to irradiate the ground in front of the vehicle to enable the driver to see the road conditions clearly and to make proper responses. Therefore, the illumination lights are designed to be relatively bright in terms of the luminance and the color thereof is mostly canary yellow or white.
Currently, as for the design of the lamp casing of most warning lamps and illumination lamps available from the market, since the warning lamp needs to reduce the light-emitting luminance, the lamp casing is designed with a plurality of refractive surfaces on an inner surface thereof, so that the lights are not directly transmitted outwards, whereas the lamp casing of the illumination lamp reduces the luminance loss by designing many light-condensing bars on the lamp casing or by adopting a completely planar configuration, so that the lights are more concentrately transmitted. Such two lamps are designed in total different manners, and they are mostly designed separately, which causes much inconvenience in both installation and maintenance, especially for some large scale vehicles such as touring cars, freight cars, trucks, or even sand and stone carriages. Since the vehicle body is rather long and the driver has many dead angles of the field of vision, the vehicle is commonly disposed with a lot of warning lamps at both sides. However, these lamps sometimes are also used for illumination. An insufficient luminance makes the driver unable to see the roadside conditions clearly while reversing; whereas an excessively high luminance causes the driver of the approaching vehicle there behind unable to see the front road conditions clearly, thereby resulting in the driving danger for both parties.